Las Manzanas
by Shizuka Kurosawa
Summary: Ryuk sabía que algo estaba mal con Light. Sólo lo sabía.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Ts** **ugumi Oba** y **Takeshi Obata.**

Sin embargo, esta historia si me pertenece.

* * *

 **ooooooo**

 _ **"Las Manzanas.**_ _ **"**_

 ** _Por: Kurosawa Shizuka._**

 **ooooooo**

Light estaba sentado en su cama, luego de haber escrito en la Death Note.

 ** _¿Qué estaba mal con eso?_**

El estudiante miraba fijamente a el Dios de la Muerte, que se removió incómodo, por lo general era ignorado cuando no aportaba algo útil para el "Dios Kira". ¿Qué le sucedía al humano? ¿Acaso era un comportamiento normal?

"Uhn… ¿Light? ¿Estás, eh, bien?"

No recibió una respuesta inmediata, pero el castaño lo miraba atentamente al responder, por cierto, muy amablemente. Extraño.

"Sí, estoy bien."

Miró ahora sus manos en su regazo. Light sabía que el shinigami estaba confundido respecto a su reciente actitud. Aunque siendo sinceros, Ryuk no era un tipo muy listo.

 ** _¿La razón de su comportamiento?_**

El shinigami de Misa.

Si un shinigami se enamora de un humano, puede morir para salvar la vida de este.

Y Light debía enamorar a Ryuk, para así vivir aún más, y lograr limpiar el mundo de los criminales.

Estuvo siendo amable toda la semana. Compraba manzanas y, reaccionaba tranquilamente a los berrinches y protestas del shinigami, en su mayoría sobre estar aburrido.

Pero ahora, **ahora** , estaba enojado.

Gastaba su preciado dinero, y tiempo, en esto, sin obtener los resultados deseados. _¡Estúpido shinigami! Nadie, absolutamente nadie, rechaza a Yagami Light._

"Ehh, ¿Light?" dirigió nuevamente su mirada al Dios, ahora, sentado en su cama.

"¿Qué quieres?" un ligero resentimiento se oyó en su voz. _¡Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito…!_

"No es que me importe, pero últimamente actúas de manera extraña."

El chico le observó con furia, apenas, reprimida en sus ojos.

 _¡¿Extraña?! ¡Era su culpa que actuara así!_

Sin reparar en el estado del humano, continúo.

"Y, bueno, quiero saber."

"¿Qué quieres saber, Ryuk?" preguntó con evidente fastidio.

"¿Qué ocurre contigo?" la curiosidad brillaba en sus ojos rojos, e ignorando la irritación del otro, espero pacientemente la respuesta.

Light se levantó bruscamente de la cama, la ira centellando en sus ojos.

"¡¿Quieres saber?! ¡Pues bien!" elevó su voz histérico, nadie estaba en casa, y poco le importaba si los vecinos escuchaban. "¡Mi problema eres TÚ! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡No. Me. Amas!

Ryuk boqueó, sorprendido.

"¡¿Quieres que te ame?!"

Definitivamente el chico estaba mal. _¡Terriblemente mal! ¡¿Amor?! ¡¿Qué rayos le sucedía?! ¡A Kira no le importa el amor!_

"¡Sí! ¡Tienes que amarme, Ryuk!"

"Lo siento, Light. Sólo amo a las manzanas."

¡Y Ryuk no les sería infiel! ¡Y menos por un humano! Sintió un poco de preocupación, este no era Light, _**no lo era**_.

"¡¿Es eso?! ¡¿Es por qué no soy una fruta?!"

"Sí, es básicamente eso."

Light quería llorar de frustración. _Su plan, ¡su magnífico plan!_

"¡Ahora no viviré tanto como Misa! ¡Esa…! Esa… ¡Argh!" gruñó. "¡¿Por qué ella sí pudo enamorar a un shinigami?! ¡Soy mejor que ella!"

"¿Todo esto era para alargar tu vida?"

Ryuk soltó un suspiro aliviado. Eso sí suena a Light. _¡Qué alivio!_ , sería muy aburrido si tuviera que matarlo a causa de su amor.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Pero no funcionó!"

Jaló de sus cabellos con desesperación y furia. _¿Por qué no funcionó? ¡¿Por qué?!_

"Uh, deberías calmarte."

Se arrancaría el cabello a ese ritmo. Lucía tan furioso, desesperado, e incluso algo triste…

A Ryuk no podía importarle menos.

Él salió ganando de esto. Obtuvo deliciosas manzanas extras. _Hablando de frutos rojos…_

"¿Me das una manzana?"

Light dio un grito, según Ryuk, endemoniado, mientras arrojaba sus libros al estúpido shinigami.

"¡Light, cálmate!" dijo sorprendido. Concentrado en esquivar los, ahora, pesados tomos de historia. Olvidando que podía hacerse intangible.

"¡Que se calme!"

No escuchaba. Lo único que deseaba era golpearlo hasta la muerte, pero el bastardo no podía morir así. ¿Qué podía hacer para que el otro sufriera? Tal vez podría…

"¡No hay manzanas para ti! ¡Y no las tendrás por dos semanas!"

El Dios de la Muerte abrió sus ojos completamente horrorizado.

 _Esto no estaba pasando, ¡no estaba pasando!_

"¡No puedes hacerme eso!"

"¡Sí, sí puedo! ¡Porque soy yo quien las paga!"

"¡Moriré sin ellas!"

"¡Mejor aún!"

"¡Pero…!"

"¡Nada! ¡Ahora deja de molestar!"

"¡Gaah…!" gritó, para luego salir volando por la ventana.

Ahora Light estaba feliz, mientras Ryuk lloraba y sufría por manzanas en el tejado de enfrente.

La vida era buena. Las manzanas, NO.

* * *

Gracias por leer.


End file.
